Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a cloud computing environment, a server may be connected to multiple network terminals, each of which may or may not have similar performance capabilities. To more efficiently utilize computing resources, network terminals that have substantially similar performance capabilities may be grouped together to form one or more guilds. Each of the one or more guilds may be allocated with portions of computing resources of the server.